From Tears to Love
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: After an Argument when they were 11, Takuya and Izumi go their seperate ways. now, 9 years later, they meet up again.


From Tears to Love  
  
By: Rika(The Digimon Queen)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT own Digimon Frontier in any way, Shape, or form.  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning in January, and a blonde-haired girl who looked to be about 20 years of age was just waking up. Beautiful as this day was, Izumi Orimoto felt horrible. On this day, 9 years ago, was the last time she ever saw her best friend Takuya Kanbara. After what she said to him, she didn't blame him for not coming to see her every once in a while...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Takuya and Izumi, age 11, were walking through the city of the real world after being in the digital world for what seemed like and eternity. They walked until they got to the park. then, they walked some more, neither saying anything to the other...until Takuya reached over and took her hand. Izumi knew it was just a friendly gesture, but she couldn't help but think that it was somthing more..she took her hand back. "Takuya? What did you think you were doing?" Takuya shot a confused look at her. "I thought you liked it..." "People are going to think we're a couple!" Izumi shot back at him. "But we're no--" "Just....Just Grow up, Takuya!" Izumi cut him off, and ran away from him.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'the truth was...I wasn't grown up enough...I thought I was mature at the time, but now i've realized that I wasn't what I thought I was...' Izumi thought to herself, as a lone tear slid down her cheek. she quickly got out of bed, and got dressed in Jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt. She put on her jacket and walked out the door. She walked down the driveway, and down the street.  
  
She had just gotten to the town that was nearby, when she saw out of the corner of her eye a man, who looked to be about her age, being attacked by some gang members. He looked like he was being beaten pretty badly. Izumi looked at the man who was being attacked. He looked oddly familliar...then it hit her. The man was none other than Takuya. Izumi ran over to them, grabbed one of the gangsters, and shoved him so that he fell on the ground. "Stay away from him." She said coldly. The gangster looked at her. "I wouldn't hit a girl." Then he looked at Takuya. "You got lucky this time, but we'll be after you again, you can bet on that!" And he and his men walked away.  
  
Izumi sighed and looked at Takuya, who had silent tears going down his cheeks. "Why couldn't I Spirit Evolve?" he asked himself. Izumi smiled. "Well, duh! you're not in the digital world!" Takuya gasped and looked up. "I-Izumi?" he stuttered. Izumi grinned. "The one and only!" Takuya stood up, just barely though. Izumi helped to hold him up. "C'mon, i'll take you to my house. It's not too far from here." Takuya smiled "Thanks, Izumi."  
  
When they got to Izumi's house, Izumi guided Takuya to her room, since it was the closest room with a bed. Once Takuya was layed down on the bed, and Izumi had bandaged him up and everything, they started talking. They talked about old times, and everything in between, until they got to one part, the part where they were walking together after they got back from the digital world. "What happened with you there?" Takuya asked. Izumi looked at her hands, which were in her lap. "I don't know what exactly happened...but I do know that i'm really sorry for what I did..." Takuya smiled. "apology accepted. I was going to tell you somthing that day...but I guess you weren't ready for it." Izumi looked up. "And what was that?" Takuya blushed, and said "I wanted to tell you that you were much more than a best friend to me, Izumi. I loved you. I still do." Izumi blushed and smiled. "I didn't know it back then, Takuya, but I had quite the crush on you. over the years, it turned into somthing more. I longed to be with you. Every day I was hoping that I would see you, to say I was sorry. I guess I love you too, Takuya." They both leaned in and shared The first passionate kiss of their lives. It lasted for about a minute, then they both pulled away. Suddenly, Takuya chuckled. Izumi looked puzzled. "What?" Takuya smiled and said jokingly "It took 9 years for you to go from hitting me to kissing me?" (A/N: That was for you, Areku!) Izumi leaned in so that her nose was almost touching his, and said "I can change, you know. I can go back to hitting you just like that." She snapped her fingers quickly. Takuya laughed, and said "Ok, Ok! I get the message. I'd rather have the kissing." They both looked each other and laughed. Then Izumi took Takuya's hand and smiled. Takuya smiled, then yawned. "you know what? I'm getting a little sleepy..." He closed his eyes and layed down. Izumi smiled and climbed onto the other side of the bed, not even bothering to change into night clothes. "Good night, my love," she said to Takuya sweetly, and they slept through the night, Izumi or Takuya putting an arm around the other every once in a while.  
  
~Fin  
  
A/N:  
  
YAAY! my first Takumi fic!! ::proud of herself:: anyway, I thank all of you who will review this. I'd also like to say hi to My boyfriend, Areku, and all of the Takumi and Rukato fans! well, R&R! oh, and one more thing: IF you have any requests for the Couplings I listed on my profile, then e-mail me at TheRPer@aol.com. 


End file.
